


you’re amazing

by rosastairs



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Girls in Love, Smut, it’s cute!, rosastairs, there’s more plot than smut tbh but whatever, wrote this to spite straight people i love motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosastairs/pseuds/rosastairs
Summary: cristina wakes up with emma in her bed





	you’re amazing

**Author's Note:**

> lol enjoy this gaydies, y’all deserve it

Sunlight was shining through her window, pale gold and casting long shadows over her covers. Cristina squinted at her ceiling, limbs heavy with sleep and the weight of someone else. 

 

Someone else. 

 

_ Oh my god.  _ Cristina turned her head, taking in the long blonde hair that twisted up over her pillows. Emma’s face always looked younger when she slept. Cristina had never realized how much the other girl had seen in her life until she could no longer see the nightmares of memory playing behind Emma’s eyes.  

 

Emma’s mouth was slightly open, the pink of her lips distracting in the dawn light. She had faint freckles on her nose. Cristina had never noticed that before. Her face warm with embarrassment she started to gently move Emma so that she could get out of the bed. Memories of the past night shifted inside her head. Expanses of bare skin under her hands, Emma’s mouth on her, hot fingers pressed to hips. 

 

She pulled herself upright, sheets sliding from her naked body. With a shiver, Cristina walked to the large window that made up one of her bedroom walls. Through the glass she could see the sun peeking over the horizon. She’d chosen her bedroom for the view of the desert, the echo of home that she couldn’t find in the view of the ocean. 

 

Emma rolled over in her sleep behind her. Cristina turned to look at her, fierce protectiveness welling up inside her chest. Emma was the one person she  _ needed _ to protect, that need born out of an emotion Cristina didn’t quite understand yet, wasn’t sure she was ready to understand yet. 

 

What had happened the day before?

 

—

 

There was a knock on the window of the car. Cristina looked up from where she’d been deciphering the snippets of demonic language they’d found at an illegal warlock den. Her mom had given her a set of pocket dictionaries for known demonic languages on her sixteenth birthday. Emma used them sometimes to help learn Spanish since she knew most demonic languages better. Sometimes she’d ask Cristina to pronounce something, claiming that she liked the way Cristina talked when she didn’t have to be careful. Cristina had blushed when she’d heard that, not sure why. 

 

Now Emma stood outside the car, two milkshakes clutched in her hands, a wide grin on her face. Cristina opened the door and held it open with her leg. It was a hot day, the sun beating down onto the cracked pavement of the parking lot. Both Emma and Cristina were wearing as little clothes as was respectfully possible in the heat. 

 

“Got you vanilla.” Emma said, gesturing with one of the to go cups. She pushed her sunglasses up into her hair and squinted at Cristina. “Dunno why you wouldn’t want chocolate though.” 

 

Cristina tilted her head back onto the warm leather of the headrest. For some reason she wanted Emma to notice she was wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts, wanted Emma to notice the curve of her neck, the sunlight on her brown skin. “Vanilla’s better in the heat.” She said. 

 

Taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake, Emma grinned and cocked her head at her. “You’re always hot sweetheart.” 

 

Cristina quickly looked away, her face burning, her stomach twisted. She gripped her hands tightly together, trying to press that foreign feeling down. Down where it wouldn’t touch her. 

 

A shadow fell across her lap and Emma reached across her to place the milkshakes into the car’s cup holders. The closeness of the bare skin of her shoulder made Cristina’s stomach twist tighter. She pinched the skin of her arm and tried to breath in.

 

“Hey.” Emma’s voice was soft. Cristina looked up at her and saw wrinkles of concern on Emma’s face. “Are you good?” A seagull soared above them. 

 

Cristina nodded.  _ Breathe in. Breathe out.  _ Emma’s concerned expression turned to one of panic. “Sorry if that was weird, I didn’t mean too—it’s not like—I don’t know—don’t worry about it.” She said, still in an awkward position above Cristina, half into the car, half out. 

 

_ Breathe in.  _ “It’s not weird.” Cristina whispered, looking into Emma’s eyes.  _ Breathe out.  _

 

Emma’s lips parted and within a single moment she was on top of Cristina, the material of her shorts rubbing against Cristina’s thighs, the sweat on her chest and neck close enough to touch. 

 

They were so close Cristina could see where Emma’s nose was peeling with sunburn. She opened and closed her mouth, distracted by Emma’s crotch pressing against her legs.

 

“Hi.” She squeaked, eyes meeting Emma’s, the brown of the girl’s irises dark in the shade of the car.

 

“Hi.” Emma whispered, leaning forward to kiss her. 

 

Cristina had only ever been kissed by one girl. Luz had been a mundane, a girl whose name she only remembered because they’d been introduced at the club Jaime and Cristina had been investigating. Luz could have been a nickname, or a fake name. She’d kissed Cristina in the corner of a crowded room. A kiss that lasted only a second and left Cristina lost and wandering.

 

Emma was a spectacular kisser. She leaned forward, placing her hands on the car seat and pushing into the kiss, giving it all she had. Cristina tried to keep up with her mouth, hands catching and holding onto the waistband of Emma’s shorts. 

 

Emma smelled like sweat and salt and tasted like her chocolate milkshake. Her hands tugged Cristina’s head back by her hair, tilting her chin up to Emma’s lips.  Cristina gasped, mouth opening to the wet heat of Emma’s, hands gripping tighter. 

 

Emma smirked and pulled away, leaving Cristina with her mouth open and breathing hard. Emma wasn’t winded, which didn’t seem fair to Cristina as she glanced out into the deserted parking lot, trying steady herself. 

 

Emma’s lips on her neck distracted her from that. Cristina inhaled sharply, hand coming up quickly to hold on to Emma’s hair. She felt Emma smile against her skin and closed her eyes, dissolving into Emma’s heat, Emma’s hands skimming across her torso.

 

Tires on pavement jolted her out of the moment. She tugged on Emma’s hair. “Emma. Em! We have to go.” 

Emma pulled away as if she’d been burned, practically jumping out of the car. Cristina pulled the door shut after her as Emma hurried to the driver’s side and started the ignition. The car rumbled to life.

 

Cristina pushed a shaky hand through her mussed hair, looking at herself in the rear view mirror, her shirt pushed up, her lips swollen. She didn’t dare to look at Emma until they’d left the parking lot far behind. 

 

—

 

Cristina finished her vanilla milkshake as they entered the institute. Emma opened the door ahead of her, hips swinging as she walked. Emma always walked like she was heading into a fight, a spring in her step, a challenge in her stride. 

 

Cristina’s boots thumped against the tiles of the entryway, her heart beating fast as she followed Emma up the stairs. She felt dazed and stricken. Emma hadn’t bothered to fix her shirt and the fabric rode up her back over the waistband of her shorts, sunkissed skin drawing Cristina’s gaze. 

 

The hallway before her room was dark, dim witchlights lining the walls, the chill air cooling Cristina’s skin. Emma stopped in front of Cristina’s room and turned to face her, a question on her face. 

 

Cristina stared at her, thoughts spinning. “Emma, I—” 

 

And then she had Emma against the wall, trying to kiss her the way the other girl had kissed her in the car, like their lives were on the line. Her hands pressed to Emma’s hips, trying to hold on to something that would ground her in the moment. Emma’s hands came up to wind into Cristina’s dark hair, pulling her closer, so close Cristina could feel every breath that Emma took. 

 

Emma’s hands fumbled at the button of Cristina’s shorts, hand sliding down so suddenly that Cristina gasped, stuttering to a stop. 

 

Emma met her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, dark and inviting. “Do you want me to?” She whispered, breath stirring Cristina’s hair. 

 

Cristina nodded, trying to shift closer, her breath hitching as Emma circled her fingers. “Yeah—please.” 

 

Emma kissed her again, bumping their mouths together roughly. “We shouldn’t do this out here.” She mumbled, dragging Cristina into her room and kicking the door shut behind her. Cristina’s feet stumbled on the carpet and Emma caught her, spinning her so that they were nose to nose. 

 

“You’re so beautiful.” Cristina whispered, trying to breath as best she could with Emma’s hands down the front of her pants. “You’re amazing.” 

 

Emma blushed, the flush of her cheeks matching the flush of her lips as she pulled Cristina to her bed. “Have you ever done this before?” 

 

Cristina shook her head. “I don’t know what to do.” 

 

“That’s okay.” Emma smiled a wicked smile. “I’ll show you.” 

 

Warmth rushed into Cristina’s stomach. “Oh I—” She trailed off as Emma lifted her shirt over her head, fingers skimming Cristina’s sides, drawing lines of fire over her skin. 

 

Cristina slid her hands up under Emma’s shirt, lean muscles flexing under her palms as Emma lifted her own tank top over her head. 

 

Cristina’s mouth went dry, taking in nothing but Emma, the tan lines from her swimsuit, the freckles that dotted her shoulders and chest, the swell of her muscles that made her look like she’d been carved out of stone, a girl who’d carved herself out of her own sweat and blood. 

 

And then Emma was touching her, pushing her down onto her sheets and propping herself mere inches above her, knees pressed to either side of Cristina’s hips. Her hands roaming over her chest and trailing down to ghost circles across her stomach. 

 

Cristina’s breathing was becoming uneven, shaking between the kisses as Emma stripped both of them of clothes. She tried to focus on running her hands up Emma’s back and kept getting distracted by Emma’s  kisses against her neck, against her chest, against her stomach, against her—

 

Cristina shuddered, arching upwards, a single moan escaping her lips before she smothered it. She felt Emma smile against her, felt Emma’s hands pin her thighs in place. She wound one hand through Emma’s hair and tilted her head back, closing her eyes against the growing crescendo of pleasure inside her. 

 

“Em—” Cristina gasped and Emma came back up to kiss her mouth, the taste of Cristina on her lips and slightly out of breath. 

 

Their skin slid against each other, heat blossoming in the pit of Cristina’s stomach as she tried to make Emma feel as good as she had. Her inexperienced fingers finding some reward as Emma’s breath hitched and she groaned into Cristina’s mouth. 

 

“Cristina please—” With a gasp she buried her face in Cristina’s neck, her breath ragged and hot as she rocked her hips forward onto Cristina’s hand, losing composure little by little. 

 

Afterwards they lay peacefully, sweat drying in the hollows of their throats, limbs wound around each other in embrace, hair tangled, and eyes closed. Cristina could still feel Emma’s hot touch on her, still felt the pounding of her blood, desire winding down. The dark enveloped them, soft and warm as a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> for my first time writing smut i think this turned out okay (whew) someone on twitter said they hated reading about these two together and my petty gay ass decided to be a gremlin and write but you can’t blame me 
> 
> kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you for reading <3


End file.
